Hansel and Gretel : The REAL Story
by CourtKeeper1
Summary: We all know the story of Hansel and Gretel, right? Well, maybe you should think again. My name is Helga Krautenhammer and I am the witch accused of imprisoning and trying to eat two little children! I mean, why would I do that? I'm not a cannibal. You've got it all wrong. "What do you mean, Helga?" you ask. Well, I'll tell you the real story.


**A.N. Hey ya'll (I'm not southern…why did I say that? Never mind)! SO I was typing up the latest chapter for my current story **_**The Date that Will Live in Infamy, **_**and while saving, I stumbled upon this old story. I wrote is as a literature prompt in 5****th**** or 6****th**** grade. It was a prompt that asked us to re-write a fairytale from the villain's perspective. Obviously, I did Hansel and Gretel. Weirdly I was the only one… ANYWAY, I thought I would post it, just for fun, and see how many of you actually think my 11 year old writing was good. If you do, I may possibly try and update another one of my papers. **

**Right now, I'm just experimenting. I want to see what kind of reaction this gets, so please review!**

**I do hope you like it! If you do let me know.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Hello, my name is Helga Krautenhammer, but you can call me Helga. Right now I am on the run from the police. They think I'm an old witch who lived in the magic woods, and … I can't even say it… tried to eat two little children! I mean, why would I do that? I'm not a cannibal. They've got it all wrong. "What do you mean, Helga?" you ask. Well, I'll tell you the _**real **_story.

Once upon a time, I had a nice house in the forest, but this one was actually made out of wood. It was just before Christmas, and I was trying to make a small, decorative gingerbread house. However, I had lost my glasses, so I had to squint to see the measurements. When I was done, I stuck it in the oven to bake. Then tragedy struck! Because I got the measurements wrong, I put too much of everything in! All that gingerbread burst out of my oven and flames leapt out causing a huge fire! My house burnt to the ground! Oddly enough, the gingerbread survived, but what was I going to do with a bunch of gingerbread? I would have to rebuild my house from scratch, and on top of that I was having some… financial problems. Then it hit me; I could make my new house out of all that gingerbread!

So that's exactly what I did, plus I decorated it with candy and frosting.

My house had a few problems though. For starters, all the animals in the forest would _**not**_ stop eating my house, and it wasn't waterproof, but otherwise, it was a good house. Soon, I decided to retire from my job as a postal service mail carrier, and live out the rest of my days peacefully on my own. Well, that's what I hoped to do, but then I learned that a new family with two kids was moving in on the other side of the forest. Now, I'm not exactly a "people person", but I can tolerate adults. However, I cannot STAND children. They're all brats, but boy, my neighbors' two, Hansel and Gretel, they were the _**worst**_. They really weren't all that bright either. Occasionally I'd see them exploring the woods, and leaving a trail of bread crumbs to help them find their way back home. And every time they'd become lost because the birds ate up all the crumbs. I mean, how stupid do you have to be, to not know that that would happen? Well, these kids just did not learn from their mistakes.

One night, as I was sleeping, an odd crunching sound woke me up. Thinking it sounded like eating, I thought that it was either one of those pesky animals, or one of those no-good, pesky kids. I then called out the window, "Nibble, nibble, like a mouse. Who's that nibbling at my house?" The noise stopped abruptly and two little voices called out, "It is just the wind." Hearing this, I immediately knew who it was, and peeked out the window to see Hansel and Gretel pigging out! How rude! If they had only knocked on my door, I would have gladly given them something to eat. Now, my house was being destroyed, _**again**_. I had to stop those delinquents from ruining my house!

Now as I said before, I don't really like children. I tried to be as nice to them as I could, but considering that they were eating my house, and the fact that it was 2:00 A.M, it was pretty hard. I mean, what would you have done? These children were demolishing my personal property. They were committing vandalism! So I decided to invite them inside my house to buy some time to think about whether to arrest them or not. A few minutes later, after having a nice long talk with Hansel and Gretel, they apologized and I decided to let them go. They were just kids, after all. But when I turned my back for one second, I heard the crunching noise again. Hansel and Gretel lied to my face! "That does it!" I thought to my self, and stealthily called the police to report a citizen's arrest. However those two little rascals heard me, and tried to get away, so I did what I had to do. I grabbed Hansel and Gretel, and put them in two empty animal cages I just had lying around. What? I needed them to cage the animals that ate my house. And no, I don't mean the children, though they were about as dumb as one.

Well, an hour passed with no sign of the police. Another half an hour passed – still no sign. I was beginning to worry the police were not coming, so I called them to make sure. The police said there was construction on all roads leading to the forest because of a major earthquake, and they couldn't come yet. I was actually beginning to feel kind of bad for the kids, and they were complaining they were hungry (though with all the gingerbread they ate off my house you would think they'd be full), so I decided to make us all dinner. Days went by with no sign of the police, and meanwhile Hansel and Gretel were constantly hungry. They were beginning to get quite fat, too. Occasionally I would let either Hansel or Gretel come out to help me, but only one at a time, because I had gotten the feeling that these two were plotting against me, and together, who knows what they might do. It was only a matter of time. One night when Gretel was helping me cook, I asked her to check the oven to see if the bread was done. "But how do I know when the bead is done?" she asked me innocently. I should have known better, but I opened up the oven to show her, and she pushed me in!

Just then, the police arrived. While I was trying to remove myself from the oven in the other room, I heard them come in, and seeing Hansel in a cage they immediately began to question Gretel. That little liar worked up some tears and told the police that I, Helga Krautenhammer, was an evil witch who lured children to my cottage, fattened them up, and cooked them alive! Seeing that the police somehow believed her, I had no choice but to sneak out my back door and make a run for it.

Of course, the media _**loved**_ Gretel's story, and before I knew it, the news spread worldwide. My remains were never found, but the police presumed me to have burned alive, so I'm not really being pursued. Still, I will never be able to show my face again. So now you know the real story. Just please, do not tell anybody I'm alive, okay? Thanks. I've got to go treat my third degree burns now.

* * *

**A.N.**

**Like it? I did do a bit of grammatical editing, but it's 99% 5****th****/6****th**** grade me. I hope you enjoyed it! If you did, you may be interested in my two other stories, both from the Gallagher Girls series; a one-shot, **_**I'll Always Come Back**_** and my current story, **_**The Date that Will Live in Infamy. **_**You can check out the summaries for more details. I hope to hear some feedback from you all soon! Thanks again for reading!**

**Love ya!**

**-CourtKeeper1**


End file.
